<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ghost Sniping by Mitsuboshi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318793">Ghost Sniping</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuboshi/pseuds/Mitsuboshi'>Mitsuboshi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>THE iDOLM@STER</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Gen, Ghost Snipers, Multi-Imas series crossover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:49:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuboshi/pseuds/Mitsuboshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Even though we're not the pro players she knew anymore, I gotta give it my all and show no fear! Otherwise, I’d just let Haru down...”</p><p>There couldn't be any real ghosts on the Ghost Snipers set... could there?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=midorikomaki">midorikomaki</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the SideM Halloween exchange on Twitter. I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not all as it seemed to be on the evening streets of Tokyo. As ordinary citizens went about their business, very few were concerned about the chilly wind that howled around them. Many just brushed it off as a product of the autumn season. But for those who knew better... something more sinister was in the air.</p><p>An icy wind that blew straight to the bone, sending goosebumps to even the bravest men out there. Anyone familiar with this otherworldly sensation knew it could only be one thing:</p><p>Ghosts were afoot.</p><p>And not just some garden variety ghosts either. But the kind that once again threatened the whole world.</p><p>Somewhere, in the construction site of a tall skyscraper, twin brothers raced to the top to meet them; the Ghost Snipers were on the case. Heavy footsteps and labored breath resounded within the shell of the building, the notorious Hasuda brothers exerting all their efforts to get to the roof as fast as possible.</p><p>“Careful up there,” a voice belonging to their science expert --Itsuki Tokito-- advised them through their comms. “Strange readings are emanating at the top. The data we have is still insufficient. Who knows what these ghosts are capable of.”</p><p>“Hehe, no sweat!” Taishi Hasuda assured him in between breaths. “We’re not rookies anymore, ya know. I bet this will be a walk in the park~"</p><p>“Woah, brother....” Soushi Hasuda was trailing slightly behind, having some trouble keeping pace with his more energetic twin. Especially when they were lugging their ghost extermination equipment around. “Hold on, don’t move so fast...”</p><p>“Geez, Soushi!” Taishi said chastisingly. “Now’s REALLY not the time to be sluggish! Don’tcha realize there are some ghosts we gotta take care of?”</p><p>“Yeah... but they’re probably the same old, same old... Besides, there are only two of them. How boooring.....”</p><p>Taishi frowned. Clearly, the sense of urgency was absent from his haggard-looking brother. But luckily, there were ways to rouse his spirit. “Didn’t you hear Tokito-san earlier? We don’t know what’s up there, much less what they’re truly capable of. But if they’ve been causing all these new disturbances by themselves, then they must be some super powerful ghosts. I always thought you wanted to meet some new friends. I promise you get first dibs~”</p><p>Once he contemplated the proposal, a wicked grin flashed on Soushi’s face. “Fufu... you really know how to fire me up....”</p><p>After what seemed like forever, the twins finally climbed the last step and stood in front of the roof access. Without a moment of hesitation, Taishi forcefully kicked the door open, emerging out into the cold, moonlit night. Immediately he saw two ghostly figures at the opposite end of the roof, a strange looking sphere the size of a soccer ball hovering in mid-air.</p><p>“Ah... we have guests,” one of them said, a smile curling on her pale lips. “How lovely~” The ghost was dressed in Victorian-era fashion, representing nobility from ages past, and the monocle she wore seemed to shine under the lunar gaze. “You’re just in time to witness the start of our grand show. “</p><p>“Sorry,” Taishi shook his head, giving them a cocksure grin. “But this party’s gonna be over before it even begins!”</p><p>The ghostly girl giggled, a playful, yet cruel sound that echoed in their ears. The sphere began to levitate towards her, resting itself atop the palm of her open hand. “Poor thing... Once we set our plan in motion, you’ll be helpless to stop our dark lord. And I, countess Lillian von Bankkroft, will carry on their ambitions!”</p><p>“All talk, all talk...” Soushi bluntly said, not bothering to stifle a yawn. “Who cares about your ‘dark lord’ or whatever... I’ve never seen ghosts like you before... but they all end up the same when I’m around, hehehe....”</p><p>He hefted his gadget, taking aim at Lillian with an eager expression on his face.</p><p>“Wait! Don’t fire yet!” Tokito urged them. “That sphere’s the source of the readings! Your instruments are going off the charts being so close to that thing! Who knows what’ll happen if a stray shot makes contact with it!</p><p>“Sooorry...” Soushi ignored his pleas, his lifeless eyes beginning to spring to life as the glow of his gadget shined within them. “Brother said I could get first dibs... And I’m....”</p><p>His finger squeezed harder on the trigger. “Let me send you to a hell beyond hell....”</p><p>The moment he finished talking, Soushi fired a beam of energy straight at the ghost’s head. But before it could hit its intended target, the other ghostly being levitated in front of Lillian, holding up a hand to block the incoming beam. Soushi’s eyes widened with shock as it collided with a spectral barrier, fizzling out in the air.</p><p>“Ha! Your little toys hardly did a thing!” This ghost --a young man-- had Victorian attire similar to Lillian, except he looked more like a butler. Behind the vintage set of spectacles he wore, chaos blazed in his haunted eyes. “You sure you’re not the one that’s ‘all talk’?”</p><p>“Tch... you've really done it now... Haha... this might be waaay more fun after all....!” Soushi began to fire off more streams at the butler, each one deflected and dodged by his supernatural abilities.</p><p>“You got some nerve to challenge Carl Chamberbottom!” The ghost gloated, hurling globs of wicked energy at the Ghost Sniper.</p><p>While the two engaged in their duel, Tokito spoke through Taishi’s comm.</p><p>“Taishi! That sphere might be the key to the disturbances we’re facing! If you can secure it, we can find out exactly what we’re up against!”</p><p>“So it’s like a game of ball, huh? Count me in!”</p><p>Seizing upon the opportunity, he rushed towards Lillian, weaving his way around Soushi and Carl’s crossfire. When he was close enough, he got ready to aim his gadget. If he could just stun the ghost for a little bit, he could swipe the sphere before his trigger happy brother accidentally blows it up.</p><p>“If I just lower the settings...” he muttered to himself. But even before he could fire off a discharge, Lillian did a small gesture with her free hand, sending a gust of wind strong enough to knock Taishi onto his back.</p><p>“Oh dear... poor thing,” the countess said pitifully. She unleashed another wave of wind, keeping the exterminator from getting back up. "My servant will soon make short work of your hapless sibling. But unfortunately for you..."</p><p>Taishi gritted his teeth, seeing a poisonous sludge forming on Lillian's fingertips. "Your death won't be so swift."</p><p>“Tch! Is this the end!?”</p><p>Before she could deliver her judgment, Taishi could've sworn he saw something falling from the sky. His suspicions were confirmed a second later, as something seemed to have exploded in the air above Lillian.</p><p>"What-!?" The countess looked towards the source, then widened her eyes as a white substance started to rain down from the point of the explosion, and immediately she backed away.</p><p>“No way... is this....” Curiously, Taishi stuck his tongue out, and what he tasted confirmed his suspicion. “Salt!?”</p><p>A ghost’s natural enemy.</p><p>A second salt bomb abruptly exploded to Lillian’s right side, her dodge causing the sphere to fall from her hand. Still occupied by the newfound assault, the ghost had no opportunity to catch someone sliding across the floor, kicking the sphere away from her as it hit the ground.</p><p>“No!” She cried defiantly, the lingering salt inhibiting her movements.</p><p>Soushi and Carl paused their fight, the butler quickly retreating back to the countess’ side. For now, the conflict came to a halt, as everyone laid their eyes on the newcomer. Between the opposing groups, a young girl stood there with the sphere now tucked under her arm. She wore a belt which carried several of those makeshift salt bombs, and a yellow visor over her eyes. But the most prominent thing was the ghost patch emblazoned on her blue jacket: the mark of a Ghost Sniper.</p><p>“What's going on!?” Tokito pressed them urgently. “I've got no data on this, who are they?”</p><p>Taishi didn't give him an answer. Still focused on the girl before them. “N-no way.... why are you-”</p><p>“Oh great...” Soushi grumbled upon seeing that familiar face. “It's....”</p><p>“Surprise, surprise,” she said with a wide grin. “Didn't think I'd drop in, huh? Well, let it be known now!”</p><p>With surefire confidence, the young girl declared: “Ghost Sniper Chiharu Hasuda is on stage!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the set experiences a strange black-out, the crew is determined to keep any potential ghosts at bay.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“OK, CUT! That was perfect!”</p><p>Like the flick of a switch, "Soushi”, or rather, Yusuke Aoi went from a gloomy expression to having a sunny smile. He looked over at his twin Kyosuke, and both fist-bumped each other at a job well done. Rather than a night sky around them, they were surrounded by bright green walls. And unlike the Hasuda twin’s winding journey up the stairs to the rooftop, the Aoi twins walked off the movie set without much hassle.</p><p>“Phew... how extreme was that?” Kyosuke asked as he wiped away some sweat from his brow. Even if they were just acting, it really did feel like they just finished off a skirmish.</p><p>“Very!” Yusuke nodded. “At least this is the last scene we're shooting for today.”</p><p>This wasn't the first time the idols of W were starring in a film. In fact, this would be the second time they donned the role of ghost exterminators: the Ghost Snipers. The remake of the smash horror-comedy proved to be highly successful when it came out. Thanks in part to the unit S.E.M playing its iconic characters, as well as the introduction of new ones in the form of the Hasuda brothers. So successful in fact, that the demand for a sequel broke through. The previous cast was brought back together, ready to write the next chapter of the ghost sniping group.</p><p>Joining them this time, however, were some fresh faces.</p><p>“Yusuke! Kyosuke!”</p><p>The twins looked to their left to see "Chiharu" waving to them. In actuality, one of their newest co-stars: Haru Yuuki.</p><p>“How’s that?” She asked. “Did I give a good intro back there or what?”</p><p>“Haru!” Yusuke waved back. “Mhm! Seriously, great work out there! Even that sliding tackle you pulled off was real slick!”</p><p>“Heh... that was nothin’, but thank you!” She said, eagerly walking up to them. “You two were also incredible! Especially you, Kyosuke! The way you ran and dodged in that scene reminded me of that dribble you did against the Chiba Capybaras!”</p><p>“Huh?” For a moment Kyosuke seemed dumbfounded over what she said, but Yusuke’s face immediately lit up.</p><p>“Ah! That match! It was super tense that time, but he really moved like water! That's our Kyosuke!”</p><p>“You're right...” The younger Aoi twin said, now recalling that moment in their pro soccer life. It was risky, but he managed to pass it to Yusuke, who landed a goal thanks to that stunt. “I can't believe you remembered that, hehe.”</p><p>“I have that game recorded!” Haru seemed a little boastful when stating this fact. “I really learned a lot of moves from watching that one. That trick shot Yusuke did to finish the game was something I practiced after seeing it the first time!”</p><p>“Ehhh!? Seriously!?” Yusuke expressed in surprise. “Geez, you're making me embarrassed....”</p><p>It must have been fate that led to this meeting of soccer-loving idols. While the sequel still featured the three original characters of the cult classic, the director wanted to give the Hasudas a bigger storyline. And to that effect, they introduced the character of Chiharu Hasuda.</p><p>To make the movie even more marketable towards children and families, Chiharu was written as Taishi and Soushi’s spunky younger cousin. Bold and brash, she wanted to follow in their footsteps as a Ghost Sniper. Among the lists of available talent, Haru seemed like a natural choice for the role.</p><p>“Ahhh~ That was quite the spectacle we put on!”</p><p>Of course, Haru wasn’t the only newcomer to the Ghost Snipers cast.</p><p>The three of them saw the ghostly antagonists themselves coming to join them. "Carl" was played by someone the twins knew all too well: fellow 315 idol Shiki Iseya. But "Lillian" was portrayed by someone a little more recent to the idol business: Yuika Mitsumine.</p><p>“Right!? That was mega explosive!” Shiki gushed in amazement.</p><p>“But wow~ Shikicchi really got into the role!” Yuika clenched her fists in excitement. Instead of the monocle her character wore, she had switched back to her normal pair of glasses. “Even without special effects, you moved as if you REALLY had powers! Like WOOSH WOOSH and BAM BAM!”</p><p>Shiki giggled seeing Yuika making all sorts of noises. “Oh it was nothin’! I had a similar role before, so I kinda pulled from that experience!”</p><p>“Oh yeah, yeah! Paranormal Academy! Maaan~ I remember! High x Joker’s film debut... that was super, super fun to watch! You totes make a good villain, Shikicchi!”</p><p>Seeing Yuika’s glowing praise made Shiki overjoyed. “Waaah Yuikacchi! You’re being too kind!”</p><p>The others just watched them in amusement. Hard to believe that the villains of the film were played by these two cheery goofballs. Still, while the cameras rolled they really delivered a convincing performance, their personalities syncing so naturally that it boosted their work to 100%. Or maybe even beyond that.</p><p>“Really, you two were amazing,” Kyosuke acknowledged. “We gotta work hard just to keep up.”</p><p>“Truly,” Yusuke agreed, but with a confident grin he added: “But don’t think you have us beat yet. You’re up against the ultimate team.”</p><p>“Wow~” Yuika said with a grin of her own. “Getting competitive, are we? As expected of former pro players. Well, you better watch out! Mitsumine and Shikicchi make an awesome combi~”</p><p>“Legit we do!” Shiki exclaimed, just bursting with energy. “We’re a mega-mega max dynamic duo! We’ll be given’ it all we got!”</p><p>“Heh, don’t forget,” Haru interjected, her face brimming with absolute conviction as she pointed a thumb towards herself. “I’m here as well! With Yusuke and Kyosuke, we’ll definitely bust on through and deliver the ultimate performance!”</p><p>“She’s right, ya know!” Yusuke beamed encouragingly. “With Haru by our side you’re not facing the ordinary W. So don’t go and underestimate us!”</p><p>“Woah, you all look pretty intense.”</p><p>A new voice entered the scene, and everyone looked to see it was Jiro Yamashita, along with the rest of S.E.M coming onto the set.</p><p>“Ah, sensei!” Kyosuke greeted them.</p><p>“The scene was executed perfectly,” Michio Hazama sounded stoic as always, but his praise still came across as sincere. “The director seemed to be really pleased.”</p><p>“<em><strong>Yes!</strong></em>” Rui Maita sounded more merry and enthusiastic in comparison. “Everyone was so <em><strong>flashy</strong></em> and <em><strong>cool</strong></em>! You really brought out a lot of <em><strong>appeal</strong></em>!”</p><p>“Seriously...” Jiro added, sighing a little while smiling. “Guess us old-timers need to step it up ourselves. We're not even halfway through filming yet.”</p><p>Indeed, now that they wrapped up this scene, they had plenty more to go until they reached the finish line. From here on out, the rest of the movie was to be filled with even more action and thrills (with a healthy amount of comedy mixed in). If the competitive spirit brewing among them was anything to go by, everyone would fill their role with nothing but their best.</p><p>“Let's see...” Kyosuke trailed off as he grabbed his script, flipping to the upcoming scene they'd be filming tomorrow. “The next part involves Chiharu arguing with the twins about wanting to join the Ghost Snipers.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Yusuke said, scanning through his own script. “Taishi seems a lot more protective of their cousin getting into danger... heh, meanwhile Soushi and Chiharu don't seem to get along well.”</p><p>Kyosuke chuckled. “There's a lot of funny banter between you and Haru’s character. Think you can make it work out?”</p><p>“Naturally!” He'd been in Soushi’s shoes long enough to nail important aspects of his personality. Channeling that quirky personality into their arguments shouldn't be so tough, Yusuke hoped. “How about you, Haru?”</p><p>“Just leave it to me! There's someone I butt heads with from time to time, so I just gotta think about her when I act in our next scene. But I swear I won't let ya down!”</p><p>“Oh~?” Yuika raised a brow in amusement, putting a hand to her chin as she observed the soccer-loving trio. “Seeing the three of you together, you really do seem like family~”</p><p>“H-hey!” Haru snapped at the suggestion. “Don’t be saying weird stuff like that.”</p><p>“Nothing wrong with that! Isn't it good that you all get along?” The twin-tailed idol asked. “Surely you guys we'll cruise by this issue-free!”</p><p>The moment she said that, the lights in the studio immediately shut off. Several startled gasps let loose in the darkness, followed by a chorus of confused voices.</p><p>“What's going on!? This is mega freaky!”</p><p>“<em><strong>Oh-no</strong></em>!”</p><p>“Wait, you guys, just stay calm!”</p><p>Before anything could be done to get everyone in order, the lights instantly turned back on.</p><p>“Wha- that’s so weird....” Haru mused, looking up at the ceiling.</p><p>“Ah... the producer talked about this with us earlier,” Michio stated. “There seems to be a strange issue in regards to the studio's power.”</p><p>“Huh?” Shiki asked. “Whatcha mean?”</p><p>The former math teacher gave a straightforward explanation: for the past few days now, some of the lights around the studio were unexplainably flickering. And today, these strange issues evolved into areas outright getting a blackout. Before they got here for filming, the same massive blackout happened briefly before power returned to normal. Miraculously enough, they didn't get in the way while filming, and it appeared that they only occurred before and after their job was over.</p><p>“It's truly a <em><strong>mystery</strong></em> alright....” Rui shrugged.</p><p>“Nothing unusual showed up when they examined the power, but they'll have a professional look into it,” Michio said as a matter of factly. “Hopefully these problems won't disrupt our schedule.”</p><p>As the teachers talked, Yuika appeared to be in some deep thoughts. “Hmm...”</p><p>“Huh? Something up, Yuika-san?” Kyosuke questioned.</p><p>“Well...” she began, her cheerful face looking a little more cautious. “We're shooting a movie about ghosts, right? Who's to say... a ghost isn't being drawn here and haunting us right now...?” A grave silence hung over the group until Yuika relaxed her expression and giggled a bit. “Hehe, just kidding~”</p><p>“Geeez, Yuikacchi! Don't say something so scary!” Shiki held himself as he shivered from the frightful idea.</p><p>“Actually...” Michio began, a memory coming to mind, “I do remember hearing the staff talk about an old urban legend. Involving a warehouse around the studio that's potentially haunted....”</p><p>The story’s base premise was simple: a warehouse stacked with boxes of age-old props and costumes contained the ghosts of long-dead staff members. The specifics varied depending on who was asked. Some say the ghosts were unaware of their deaths, and still sought to continue their jobs, waiting for someone to give them directions. Others put a more vengeful twist on it, saying the ghosts held a grudge against actors and desired to steal their souls. No matter the version, it still managed to send a shiver down one’s spine.</p><p>“Uwaaah....” Shiki trembled. “Who knew we'd be filming near a place that's mega spooky!”</p><p>“Again, it's just an urban legend,” the stoic teacher reminded him. “No one's actually seen any ghosts around the area.”</p><p>“Yeah, thank god for that,” Jiro said with some relief. “I can handle them in movies, but nothing right next to me. Maybe putting up some talismans again wouldn't be such a bad idea, though.”</p><p>“Wait a minute...” Yuika retreated back into her thoughts. A second later, a brilliant idea flashed in her brain. “That's right! Say, say, if there's really warehouse ghosts giving us trouble, how about we go in there to place some talismans and charms around to keep them from coming out? I mean, it'd be scary if one of us goes alone. But if we're all together there's nothing to worry about!”</p><p>“Talismans? Charms? Seriously?” Haru scoffed at the idea. “Please, no way there are real ghosts around here.”</p><p>“Come on, Haru-chan! It'll be an adventure~ Besides, I think it might put some of us more at ease, right Shikicchi?”</p><p>“T-totally!” he replied. “J-just in case, you'll never know!”</p><p>“Ooh, <em><strong>exciting</strong></em>!” Rui exclaimed. “Given the movie we're filming, I think it'll be a good <em><strong>experience</strong></em>!”</p><p>“I'll ask the staff for approval to go in there,” Michio said, apparently in agreement with the plan. “Hopefully they won't have any issues with it.”</p><p>“Hey now... if you two are set on doing this, I guess I got no choice to be roped in,” Jiro shrugged with reluctance. “Although, now I gotta procure twice as many talismans than last time.”</p><p>“Well, I'm in,” Kyosuke volunteered, yet his face looked slightly uncertain. “But as for....”</p><p>“Honestly this is pretty ridiculous,” Haru crossed her arms in seeming disapproval. Yet the growing grin on her face suggested otherwise. “But... thinkin’ about it, this could be kinda fun, too. Alright, let's do it then!”</p><p>“That’s the spirit!” Yuika chirped happily. “I guess most of us are in agreement then! Ah, but what about you Yusuke-kun--</p><p>When she went to turn towards the aforementioned twin, she noticed he looked awfully stiff for some reason. “Umm... Yusuke-kun?”</p><p>Hearing Yuika’s voice again, Yusuke shook his head and snapped out of his stupor. “Ah, sorry! Count me in! We’ll get it done!”</p><p>“Just leave it to us!” Haru boasted. "After all, we're supposed to be Ghost Snipers! We ain't afraid of no ghosts! Right, Kyosuke? Right, Yusuke?”</p><p>“Right,” Kyosuke agreed briskly, then sent a sideways glance to Yusuke.</p><p>“Uhhh, for real!” He said. “N-no way we'd let silly stuff like that stop us! Hahaha....”</p><p>“Oh,” Rui popped in. “<em><strong>Mister</strong></em> Yusuke, are you sure you're not still--”</p><p>“It’s fine!” He insisted, cutting him off before the English teacher could finish. “When it comes to sniping some ghosts, we’re the ones to call!”</p><p>“That settles it!” Yuika clapped her hands. “Once Hazama-sensei gets the OK, we’ll go in there and purify that place good!”</p><p>While everyone nodded in agreement, Kyosuke couldn’t help but keep his eyes on his brother. Nor could he wipe away the concern engraved on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Can Yusuke put on a brave face for Haru?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Good work, everyone!”</p><p>A new day, and another successful film session left a big smile on Yusuke’s face as he, Kyosuke, and Haru walked out of the studio. Already the sun was almost out of sight, barely visible in the orange sky. The three took a stroll around the complex, each waiting for their respective producers to finish their business and bring them home.</p><p>“Today was a piece of cake!” Yusuke swaggered. “We really made the director happy with that one!”</p><p>Their newest scene mostly consisted of dialogue, but the way they executed their lines and body language really sold the relationship of a family in disagreement. The synergy between the twins was already natural to begin with, but adding Haru to the mix didn’t disrupt them at all. In fact, she melded very well into the dynamic. A quality they hoped people would appreciate in the final product.</p><p>“Man, I can't wait for the action scenes though,” Haru said. “I got some moves I wanted to throw in to enhance 'em.”</p><p>“Wow... you’re really working hard, huh Haru?” Kyosuke noted.</p><p>“Well of course! After all, I gotta make sure I keep up with you two!” She paused from walking, delivering a stylish kick as if shooting a ball towards the goal. “How’s that?”</p><p>“Nice!” The twins said in unison.</p><p>“Although... I doubt you’ll do many kicks against ghosts, hehe.” Yusuke quipped. “Still, that looked pretty balanced! Anyone standing in your way wouldn’t have it easy.”</p><p>“Y-you mean it!?” Haru rubbed the back of her head bashfully. “Come on... I still got ways to go. But hey, it means a lot coming from you!”</p><p>The compliments were cut short when all three of their phones vibrated. Each of them checked their notifications, and saw a new message posted on the ‘Ghost Snipers 2 LINE CHAT GROUP’. This one by Yuika.</p><p><strong>Yuika</strong>: Hey, hey~ 🤗 Good news! I was with Hazama-sensei, and we got the green light to go to the warehouse! We can all meet up tomorrow at the studio before we film our next scene. Sound good?</p><p>A couple of seconds later, Shiki replied.</p><p><strong>Shiki</strong>: Mega cool! Who's ready to ward off some ghosts? 👻😱</p><p>The rest of the Line chat devolved into Shiki and Yuika spamming Line stickers.</p><p>“Good grief, those two....” the young girl said, shaking her head.</p><p>“They do keep things lively, you gotta give them that,” Kyosuke chuckled.</p><p>“Anyway, I'm down to go tomorrow,” Haru said as she typed a reply in the chat, hoping it wouldn't get lost in the sea of stickers. “What about you two?”</p><p>“Well....” Kyosuke turned towards Yusuke. “What do you think, Yusuke? You up for it tomorrow?”</p><p>It took a few seconds, but he eventually answered. “....Totally! We'll get that place covered up good! No ghosts will get past us!”</p><p>“Yuuki-san!”</p><p>They all turned to see a man with short stature waving towards them.</p><p>“Oh, there’s my producer,” she pointed out, heading to him. “Yo, ready to go?”</p><p>“Yeah, ready when you are!” He looked away from the young girl and towards the twins.</p><p>“Yusuke and Kyosuke Aoi, right? Thank you two for watching over her! Hope she’s not causing you any trouble.”</p><p>“Not at all!” Kyosuke shook his head. “She’s great to work with!”</p><p>“Yeah,” Yusuke added. “We make an awesome team!”</p><p>“You guys...” Haru grumbled, but she giggled shortly after. “Anyway, I'll see ya tomorrow, Yusuke! Kyosuke!”</p><p>The twins waved and said their goodbyes, watching Haru depart with her producer.</p><p>“Coach won't be done for a while,” Kyosuke stated, not that he minded the wait. Actually, now that the two were by themselves, it brought up the perfect opportunity to address his concerns.</p><p>“Say, Yusuke,” he began. “The other day... you definitely got rattled back there, huh?” Naturally, he could sense exactly what troubled his brother.</p><p>“Me?” Yusuke pointed to himself. It looked like he played dumb for a moment, but eventually he gave way. “Kinda... I mean, power outages are nothin’. But when Yuika-san mentioned ghosts... heh, well it was hard not letting my imagination run wild. And those stories about the warehouse didn’t help things either....”</p><p>It wasn’t necessarily a secret, but the prodigious brawner of W had a weakness he didn’t divulge quite openly: a fear of ghosts and otherworldly spirits. Ironic, given his role as a fearless exterminator, itching to take down any and all ghosts his tired eyes could see. But unlike the eager Soushi, Yusuke hoped he’d never see a ghost in real life.</p><p>And being his brother, Kyosuke knew this fear all too well. “It's funny though... you never hesitated to tell Coach or the teachers that you were scared of ghosts. What's changed this time?”</p><p>As a car rushed by them, the elder Aoi twin waited until the noises faded away before speaking. “Well, this might be silly, but...”</p><p>“Is it because of Haru?”</p><p>“As expected, nothing gets past you,” Yusuke snickered. But when he spoke again his tone was less sunny than usual.</p><p>“I mean, she seriously gushes over us,” he continued. The Aoi twins didn't realize it at first, but as they continued to work together, Haru showed herself to be quite the fan of theirs. One who admired them even before they went on the path of idols. Despite having moved past the world of pro soccer, Haru constantly referenced their different matches and iconic moves. Not like Touma didn't do the same from time to time, but the young Haru was on a uniquely different level. In a way, talking to her made them feel like they were still soccer players. They had numerous fans before and after becoming W, but Haru stood out as someone who solidly reminded them of their old glory.</p><p>“We're practically her heroes, huh?” Kyosuke wondered in amazement. “Now that I think about it, it's kinda daunting to try and live up to those expectations.”</p><p>“Which is why,” Yusuke continued, giving a hard stare at the sky. “Even though we're not the pro players she knew anymore, I gotta give it my all and show no fear! Otherwise I’d just let Haru down....”</p><p>“Hey, what’s the intensity all of a sudden?” Kyosuke jokingly remarked. He stretched out his hand, catching Yusuke off guard. “But don’t worry! You’re doing more than great in Haru’s eyes. And tomorrow you’re not alone! Not just me and Haru, but Shiki, Yuika-san, and all the teachers! We’re in this together.”</p><p>With a reassuring chuckle, Yusuke grabbed his brother's hand in a tight grip, sealing their resolve. “That’s right! It’s like what Haru’s been saying: We ain't afraid of no ghosts!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Today was the day. All Yusuke had to do was get in, get out, and not embarrass himself. Simple, right?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was the day.</p><p>The Ghost Snipers cast had assembled outside the old warehouse past noon. Compared to the other buildings around the studio, this one had seen better days. The paint on the medium-sized building was faded and chipped, looking like it had weathered many, many seasons, and only reinforced its character as an eerie haunting ground.</p><p>“So this is the place...” Yusuke observed, clutching the stack of paper talismans Rui handed out to everyone.</p><p>“I got the keys to the lock,” Michio declared, holding it up. “Is everyone ready to go inside?”</p><p>Everyone replied in the affirmative, and Micho went up to open the shutter door.</p><p>“Oooh I’m gettin’ the shivers!” Shiki exclaimed, trying not to get too spooked.</p><p>“Relax, relax~” Yuika tried to reassure him cheerfully. “The talismans the teachers gave us feel like they’re in a league of their own! It’s like I can feel their energy in my hands already~” </p><p>“You don’t say...?” Haru sounded skeptical. “Can’t believe they’re really letting us do this.”</p><p>“Actually,” Jiro cut in. “The staff was pretty happy that we’re doing this.”</p><p>The young soccer player raised a brow. “Seriously?”</p><p>To her surprise, a large number of staff members were more superstitious than she thought. And when they suggested this little exercise, it seemed they were very, very eager to oblige.</p><p>“No doubt everyone’s gonna be <em><strong>happy</strong></em> once we make this place <strong><em>ghost-free</em></strong>!” Rui cried out.</p><p>While everyone was raring to go, Kyosuke calmly put a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “You ready?”</p><p>“Mmm! I’m ready,” Yusuke affirmed. Glancing to Haru at his side, he already had one big motivator to keep himself brave. “Okay everyone, let’s go!”</p><p>“Yeah!” Everyone cheered.</p><p>Inserting the key into the rusty keyhole, Michio applied extra effort to get the lock open. Even opening the door wasn’t an easy feat, and he had to briefly step away as disturbed dust flew into the air. Getting through the doorway, he spied a lightswitch on the side of the wall; flicking it didn’t produce any light.</p><p>“The bulbs here blew out long ago...” Michio noted. “Careful when walking inside, everyone. Line up neatly and enter slowly.”</p><p>“Man, what is this, a field trip?” Haru wondered as they got into a neat, single filed line and slowly walked inside the warehouse.</p><p>Yusuke was one of the first people to step inside, and already things felt different. The warehouse wasn’t pitch black, with faint shafts of sunlight seeping through the thin windows above. Yet everything felt so cold... like life had vanished from this place long ago. He could make out vast shelves filled with boxes that stretched far, making the rest of the interior before him narrow and almost maze-like.</p><p>He gulped -- the aura almost intimidating and ominous. Keeping up bravery wasn’t gonna be as simple as he thought.</p><p>“So just like we planned, we’ll split into teams of three,” Michio instructed. Each time was pretty much as expected: One team was composed of S.E.M, another with Shiki and Yuika, and the last with Haru and W. “Make sure you don’t wander off too far from each other.”</p><p>“Lighten up, Hazama. This place isn’t a theme park,” Jiro chuckled. “But just be careful everyone.”</p><p>And with that, the idols split off to do their mission of ghostly purification. With Yusuke’s team, he led the way, talismans in one hand, and his cellphone in the other, its flashlight providing better visibility in the darkened warehouse. As they walked along each row, they each placed a talisman on the shelves and the boxes sitting there.</p><p>“Say... are we even doing this right?” Haru asked, effortlessly slapping a talisman on a box labeled ‘costumes’. They weren’t given specific guidance on how to apply the talismans, leaving it up to each of them to figure it out for themselves.</p><p>“Maybe... give 'em a good, even coverage?” Kyosuke suggested applying talismans in different configurations. “Like... place one here as your right midfielder... then right defender... then your stopper... Maybe something like that’ll work!”</p><p>Haru giggled at the idea. “I don’t know if a soccer team can repel ghosts... but sure, whatever works!”</p><p>Looking behind him, Yusuke grinned. “<em>So far, so good,”</em> he thought. Despite the current environment, they were keeping their spirits up well. “<em>We should be out of here in no time...</em>”</p><p>Once he reached the end of the shelves, he turned the corner, only for a glowing face to meet him up close.</p><p>“Ga-!” Yusuke almost yelled but realized it was only Yuika with her cellphone.</p><p>“Woah, Yusuke-kun!” She let out a deep breath, having been startled too. “Almost had a heart attack.”</p><p>“Sorry... hehe,” he relaxed himself once more, feeling good about keeping his fears in check. But not a second later, he noticed something was off. “Huh? Where’s Shiki?”</p><p>Yuika looked puzzled. “Whatcha mean? Shikicchi is just--”</p><p>When she twirled around, her body froze when she discovered the upbeat boy was nowhere to be found. “No way... I swear he was just behind me....”</p><p>The cold atmosphere of the warehouse began to seep into Yusuke’s pores, sinking deeper until it chilled him to the bone. “<em>Don’t jump to conclusions,</em>” he tried to console himself.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>Yusuke turned to see Kyosuke and Haru catching up to him, wondering what was up. “Shiki got separated from Yuika-san,” he explained.</p><p>“Really? Somehow... I can see this happening to Shiki,” Kyosuke admitted.</p><p>“Shikichii!” Yuika called out to him. The warehouse wasn’t that big. So surely it wouldn’t be difficult to find one another. “Shikichiiii! Where did you go?”</p><p>A few seconds later, she got a reply back. “Ah! Yuikacchi! Mega mega sorry!” Shiki’s voice echoed out. “I got sidetracked looking at this cool box over here!”</p><p>“Geez~! Don’t scare us like that!” Yuika hollered back. “At least tell me what you’re gonna do!”</p><p>To Yusuke’s benefit, he also felt relieved to know their friend didn’t disappear without a trace. “See? Nothing to worry about,” he told himself.</p><p>“Huh!? What’s that-” They heard Shiki’s voice again, but not a moment too soon, a horrifying scream burst through the air.</p><p>“AAAAAHHHH! WHAT THE- GET AWAY-- AWGH!” Shiki’s screams were cut off by a loud crash, and everyone gasped in shock.</p><p>“SHIKI!” Yusuke yelled.</p><p>“<em><strong>Misters and Misses</strong></em>, what’s going on!?” Rui cried out somewhere in the building.</p><p>“It’s Shikicchi! I think something happened!” Yuika cried out frantically.</p><p>“This is bad,” Haru said, gritting her teeth.</p><p>“Let’s find him, everyone!” Michio commanded urgently. “He can’t be that far from us.”</p><p>Clenching his fist, Yusuke nodded in firm agreement. “Yeah! Let’s go, I think it came this way.”</p><p>With much urgency, they snaked their way through the maze of shelves, trying to find their fellow idol. Yusuke was first and foremost set on making sure he was safe. And yet... Shiki’s last words before falling silent occupied the back of his mind. “<em>Did he... see something?</em>”</p><p>Yusuke shook his head. That didn’t matter right now.</p><p>Passing several rows of shelves later, Yusuke's group came upon the source of the crash: several large boxes had fallen from the shelves, costumes and props littered on the dusty floor. Everyone looked around, but all they saw was the messy aftermath of fallen boxes. The only thing absent was what mattered the most: Shiki.</p><p>“Hey, Shiki!” Kyosuke called out, his voice echoing faintly in the air. “Where are you?”</p><p>Yusuke looked around him cautiously. The longer Shiki’s whereabouts were unknown, the faster his heart thumped in his chest. He couldn’t have just vanished without a trace. Unless....</p><p>“<em>There is no ghost... there is no ghost,”</em> he chanted to himself mentally. “<em>There is no-</em>”</p><p>“Ugghhhhhhhh...”</p><p>A low groan rumbled somewhere close. A noise that sounded almost out of this world. Everyone couldn’t help but jump, each of them looking around desperately for the source.</p><p>“W-what is that!?” Haru demanded to know, eyes darting left and right.</p><p>“UGGHHHHHH...”</p><p>The groan got louder, and so did the sound of Yusuke’s beating heart. It almost felt like it would rip free from his chest, fear he buried deep down leaking from the cracks. “<em>There is no ghost, there is no ghost,</em>” he chanted it now in a hushed whisper, like a prayer to keep him safe. “<em>Thereisnoghost, thereisnoghost, thereisnoghost--</em>”</p><p>But no matter how hard he willed it, the next set of events would break his feeble wish.</p><p>The group looked just in time to see the pile of costumes shifting, something beginning to rise up. Everyone’s eyes grew wide, as emerging from the pile was some kind of grotesque figure, composed of hanging flesh and rotten leaves and plants. Once it fully rose up, it lifted its decaying arms in the arm, slowly lumbering towards them. And as it did, they heard a terrible voice say:</p><p>“hElp mEEEEEEE...”</p><p>It was then that everyone let out their own scream of terror, but somehow, Yusuke’s was the loudest.</p><p>“GHOOOST! PLEASE NO!” He cried out, his face absolutely struck with terror before this terrifying being. He landed on his bottom, wildly backing himself up before cowering with his hands over his head. “DON’T TAKE MY SOUL!”</p><p>“Everyone!” Michio and the other teachers finally arrived on the scene. “What’s going-”</p><p>Once his cellphone light shone upon the ghoulish creature, both Rui and Jiro joined in the chorus of screams. Even Michio felt himself get startled, but getting a better look at this bizarre entity, he quickly regained composure and reached his hand towards it.</p><p>With a quick pull, the formless head of the creature came off, and underneath it all, a familiar face.</p><p>“Wh- hold on,” Haru was the second to regain her footing. “Shiki!?”</p><p>“Guys...” he cried, his glasses-less eyes squinting. “I can’t find my glasses....”</p><p>Everyone’s frenzied reactions had died down, each of them breathing out sighs of relief.</p><p>“Shikicchii!” Yuika scolded. “What happened!? We got super worried!”</p><p>“Sorry, sorry...” he apologized, finally finding his glasses and shedding the mishmash of costume parts off his body. “I was lookin’ at this awesome box of costumes, but this spooky mask gave me a scare, and I bumped into the shelf and knocked some boxes off... hehe...”</p><p>“Iseya-kun, you need to be more careful,” Michio said sternly. “You could’ve gotten seriously injured.”</p><p>While Shiki was being reprimanded, Haru looked down and realized something.</p><p>Apparently, not everyone had calmed down, as evidence of Yusuke still whimpering on the floor.</p><p>“Uh.. Yusuke?” Kyosuke bent down towards him. “It’s okay... it’s just Shiki. There is no ghost.”</p><p>Moving his hands away from his head, Yusuke wiped away the tears in his eyes to see no danger was among them. “H-huh? Y-you mean...?”</p><p>Looking up, he saw that everyone was looking over him, each with varying levels of concern, chief among them Haru.</p><p>“O-oh... hehehe....”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Ngh... anyway, what I’m trying to say is.... Even if you’re amazing, it doesn’t mean you’re perfect."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few extra talismans later, and the group’s great warehouse purification came to a chaotic end. Although he didn’t get any serious injuries, Shiki did manage to get a scrape or two, prompting S.E.M and Yuika to help him find some bandages. In the meantime, Haru and W decided to wait around a bench area.</p><p>“I’ll get us some drinks ,” Kyosuke offered. “There’s a vending machine not far. What do you want, you two?”</p><p>“Just water for me,” Haru said, making herself comfortable by taking a seat.</p><p>“Same...” Yusuke mumbled, sitting himself down on the opposite end.</p><p>“Got it, I’ll be right back!” the bespectacled twin declared, but added. “Haru! Make sure you keep an eye on Kyosuke for me in the meantime.”</p><p>She enthusiastically gave a “Roger!”, leaving her and the other Aoi twin by themselves.</p><p>Yusuke let out a long sigh; a strange mixture of both relief and disappointment. Mostly relieved that his terrifying nightmare was short-lived (come to think of it, this was the second time Shiki scared him like that), and he survived to see another day. And for the disappointment....</p><p>The wind and distant cars were the only sound between him and the young girl next to him. He tried to think of something to break the silence between them. Soccer maybe? Seemed so obvious yet he couldn’t bring himself to say anything. How could he after what happened? She just witnessed one of her most admired role models just scare himself silly. He did consider it a blessing that he didn’t wet himself on the spot, but that hardly gave much comfort.</p><p>“<em>Geez... what a mess,</em>” he thought to himself. “<em>All that talk about being fearless and a positive influence, and she ends up seeing me cry like a baby. Maybe she can still look up to Kyosuke....</em>”</p><p>“So... you really scared of ghosts, huh?”</p><p>Yusuke jumped a bit, caught off guard by Haru suddenly talking. Awkwardly, he turned towards her, expecting to see some mocking smile or teasing expression. But seeing her face, she didn’t seem smug or demeaning in any way. Just... simply curious.</p><p>“O-oh! I, uh.... yeah....” No way to beat around the bush. He prepared himself, Haru probably was gonna deliver some kind of jab.</p><p>“....Nothin’ to be ashamed of.”</p><p>Again, Yusuke found himself caught off guard. They spent enough time working with Haru to know she had a knack for being clear cut with her words. And she didn’t hesitate for a second to point out something she thought was off. All the more reason why her response threw him off his game.</p><p>“Y-you mean it?”</p><p>“Well... it was kinda funny seeing you cower like that,” Haru admitted with a snigger.</p><p>Yusuke groaned. “Figures as much....”</p><p>“I might’ve talked all big before about not being scared of ghosts. But ya know... it’s kinda relivin’ in a way.’</p><p>Once more the former soccer player found himself snared in another surprise. “Huh?”</p><p>Haru scratched the side of her head, her brows furrowing as if contemplating what to say. “Let’s see... like, you know.... working with you guys, it feels like a dream come true! It was kinda intimidating to hear I’d be working with you, not gonna lie. Like being with legends! Wasn’t sure if I’d mess up or embarrass myself, or....”</p><p>Haru’s face scrunched up, like trying to formulate a gameplan in her head. “Ngh... anyway, what I’m trying to say is... Even if you’re amazing, it doesn’t mean you’re perfect. Something like that? And even if you’re a scaredy-cat because of ghosts, it doesn't mean you aren’t awesome!”</p><p>He might have liked it if she left the ‘scaredy-cat’ part out, but the rest of her words touched his heart. “Hehe... thank you, Haru! You’re right... We gotta keep pushing towards the goal, but we shouldn’t pretend our weaknesses aren’t there. Sometimes I forget that... So for real, thank you Haru for reminding me!”</p><p>“Come on...” Haru’s cheeks were tinted with a small blush of embarrassment. “It’s nothin’, for real! Besides...”</p><p>For another moment, things fell silent again. But all of a sudden, she started to say something else.</p><p>“This is kinda outta the blue, but back then... watching you and Kyosuke, before you became idols, I was super hooked on your matches. I tried getting all my homework done early so I could catch you two playing on TV.”</p><p>She recounted all this with a fond smile on her face, like looking back on pleasant memories. “I’ve been sayin’ it before, but I learned a few tricks from you guys. And I wanted to catch every game and see what sort of new moves you’d pull off. So when you got that injury....”</p><p>Her smile began to morph into a small frown. “Got me devastated. ‘Specially when it forced you and Kyosuke to retire.”</p><p>“Yeah....” It had been a while since he thought about it, but that day truly changed everything. “But you know what though?” Yusuke began, giving Haru a look of reassurance. “We might have ended our pro soccer career, but it wasn’t the end for us! Like right now! Thanks to Coach we were able to kick off towards a new dream!”</p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p>Like a forward slipping through a defender on the field, Haru’s words were like shots that continued to catch Yusuke by surprise.</p><p>“How do I put it... just like you said, it wasn’t the end. When you became idols it really, really surprised me! I just started being an idol a few months before you two. And at the time... part of me just stuck around for reasons, but there were things I don’t think I gave my all in. Some days I thought ‘might as well give up!’ and quit.”</p><p>She began to rise from the bench, staring out into the distance. But surely her vision looked beyond anything tangible. “You didn’t give up... going from soccer to idols and seeing you give it all you got... In a way, it made me motivated to work harder as an idol, too.”</p><p>The girl’s sharp eyes met Yusuke’s, and within them, he could spot a crystal clear earnesty. “Taking on new challenges and seeing them through to the end... that’s what being an idol is about, right? So if there’s anyone I should be thanking... it’s you two for helping me keep on this path.”</p><p>Throughout that long-winded speech of hers, Yusuke felt stunned. Now that she finished, her honest feelings made him unable to process his own thoughts.<br/>
<br/>
“<em>That’s right...</em>” He thought. “<em>Haru really...</em>”</p><p>Before Yusuke could reply, Kyosuke made his return.</p><p>“Ah, Kyosuke!” he greeted.</p><p>The intellectual twin came back with three bottles in his hand, a slight grin on his face. “Yo! Drinks are here.” He gave an underhand toss to his brother and Haru. “Catch!”</p><p>Each caught the bottle perfectly. “Nice!” Kyosuke praised, taking a seat in the middle of the bench. “So, did I miss anything while I was gone?”</p><p>Yusuke chuckled. “Kinda....”</p><p>“Hold up,” Haru crossed her arms, sending Kyosuke a small glare. “Did it really take you that long to get drinks? You weren’t eavesdroppin’ on our conversation, were you?”</p><p>“Ehehe... can’t lie about that,” Kyosuke admitted. “But I didn’t listen to everything... just the important parts, I guess.”</p><p>“Hmph,” the young soccer player grunted. “Well, not like it matters... I mean it, ya know.”</p><p>“But you’re right, Haru,” Kyosuke said in agreement. “No matter our obstacles and flaws, we’ll find ways to push on through! More importantly, when we can’t do it alone... we do it together as a team. Right, Yusuke?”</p><p>With newfound enthusiasm, Yusuke hopped off the bench. “Right, Kyosuke!”</p><p>They each gave their usual fist bump, but afterward, they both extended their fists to Haru. “Come on,” Yusuke encouraged her. “You’re part of this team now, too.”</p><p>Haru’s eyes grew wide with awe, a small gasp of amazement escaping her lips. “Yeah!”</p><p>Eagerly she joined her small fist with there’s further cementing the trinity they already formed.</p><p>“Although...” Haru said with a smirk. “Even if we’re a team, don’t forget we’re rivals as well! I might not have a twin... but I got my own strongest partner! And one day, we’ll see who ends up being the better idol duo!”</p><p>“Heh, challenge accepted!” Yusuke declared with a chuckle.</p><p>“Until that day comes,” Kyosuke added. “Let’s do our best together!”</p><p>Into the cool autumn sky wasn’t the wails of ghosts, but instead the passionate cries of conviction from three idols, opening the way for a new world beyond the dream.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>